


Quidditch Goals Are To Score Two Perfect Girlfriends

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fluff, HP Femslash MiniFest, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 19: Goldwondering inside why she wants to pin her best friends against the wall and kiss them breathless, because those don’t sound like friendly things to do
Relationships: Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet
Series: Femslash February [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Quidditch Goals Are To Score Two Perfect Girlfriends

Katie zips across the sky, landing the quaffle neatly in the hoop once again before circling back to her teammates. The Keeper glares at her, having missed the quaffle with the tips of his fingers. Alicia gives a whoop from behind her. Angelina signals her a thumbs up from her right.

Her first tryouts are over, and Katie lands neatly on the ground, beaming from ear to ear. She can’t help it- flying makes her feel invigorated, like the wind and the air and the flying light her up inside, making her feel bright, alive, fresh. The broom feels almost like a part of her. She absolutely loves it.

Alicia and Angelina sweep her up into a huge hug.

“You did brilliantly!” whispers Angelina.

Alicia gives her a grin. “If anyone outta these lot is gonna make the team, it’ll definitely be you.”

Later Oliver says he wants to see the players he chose when together amongst the team to see how well they work together.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina exchange grins. For some reason, they have a feeling they’ll be a great team.

Later on that day, after tryouts, the three lay in the fields, smiles stretching out over their faces. Katie catches a glimpse of their smiles, and they warm her up inside, and she smiles back, wondering inside why she wants to pin her best friends against the wall and kiss them breathless, because those don’t sound like friendly things to do.


End file.
